


A Love That Should've Lasted Years

by CaptainTwinklers



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTwinklers/pseuds/CaptainTwinklers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul is awakened by a whisper in his ear from a sad John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love That Should've Lasted Years

John's hand gently brushed by his Paul's hair, tucking the long dark locks behind an ear. He brought his lips down to his ear and whispered, "Wake up, Paul." His voice was sad and uncharacteristically very serious. Of course, Lennon was a very serious man normally, but around his best friend, Paul McCharmey, not so much. Paul had last heard this voice when Eppy died and before that, Stu. 

On any normal day, Paul would've just rolled over and continued sleeping if his mate (nd lover, John, had tried to take him up by whispering in his ear. He liked doing silly little romantic things for other people and preferred not to be on the receiving end of them. It was almost as if someone was stealing his thing. John usually respected that but couldn't help getting him the occasional bouquet or writing the occasional love ballad for him. Although, today was different. The strange tone of voice made his heavily eyelash-ed eyes resting just under his perfectly arched eyebrows flutter open. 

Paul was always very groggy early in the morning and when he looked around, it was mostly just gray blurs. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, stretching his body and flicking some of his soft brown hair out of his eyes. The musician yawned and looked around to find his best friend and love, John Lennon.

Now, not many people know that Paul McCartney and John Lennon were romantically involved, but indeed they were. In fact, most of the romantic songs the Beatles had were about John and Paul's romance. George and Ringo knew this but never discussed this or told anyone, no matter how angry they got at each other. Of course, there had been times when George was so bloomin' mad at John, he wanted to hold a press conference and destroy his career with five words: 'Lennon is queer for McCartney,' but he never did because this would not only hurt John but also Paul who was his close friend. Ringo was pretty much okie-dokie with anything so he didn't really care and the thought of telling anyone never crossed the dear lad's mind.

Paul smiled softly in bed as he recalled the days in Paris. The soft kisses, the late nights spent just holding each other, the teasing, the longing. They did have romantic times after that, but none so long and none so good as those few days in heaven with what was, if only just briefly, his lover and only lover. Unfortunately, all good things must end and so the days in Paris concluded after a span of time that was entirely too short. Not a day passed when Paul or John didn't wish to be there... Running their hands through their hair... Both of them thinking how good it can be.. Needless to say, the song, 'Here, There, and Everywhere' was written by recalling their time in The City of Love.

When Paul couldn't find John after a while of looking, he got out of bed, donned some boxers, and started searching around the place for his friend. He got all the way to the hallway when he heard a phone ringing in the living room. He made his way down the stairs to answer it. He figured that it was probably an important call if it was this early in the morning and John (Wherever he was) could wait. He wrapped his hand around the phone and put it to his ear.

"Paul, John's been shot..." 

His head started rushing at a million miles an hour. He was confused. Hadn't he just heard the man whisper in his ear? No... The invincible John Lennon couldn't be shot dead. He had to be okay, and Paul had to see him so that they could laugh and joke about how Paul was scared at first. Yeah, that's what was going to happen.

"Is he okay? What hospital? When can I see him?" He asked, a bit panicky despite his own reassurance.

"Y-you can't... John is no longer with us. He... Um, he passed away early this morning." 

Paul had imagined the whisper and now he stood there, feeling as if he was the one who had been shot.


End file.
